Draco Discovered
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: After the war, Draco defies his father and is on a path of selfdestruction. will his old life catch up with him or will he be able to find there is more to him than being a villain.
1. Chapter 1

It was the happiest Draco had been in a long time. His mission was accomplished. The needle that carried his sweet release had just penetrated his vein and he was now settling down in the eerie calmness of his high. He had been living in the muggle world for five years. He found that the world had a dark sense of humor in that the only place he was safe was deep in the heart of the muggles he had despised for so long. At least, that was the impression he was under. However, the pair of dark eyes that watched his every move said otherwise.

As his mind was overtaken by the insane ride of drugs he fell back into his clouded memories. Scenes of his father being granted the powers of the Lord Voldemort flashed before his eyes. Lucious's dark smile always found a way to haunt him. In his dreams, everything was the same but his memory refused to give him the same naïve denial. The war was over and the Death Eaters had claimed victory. He had thought his father's position in this new world would be a most enticing opportunity for Draco to advance his own cause, but this was not so. His mind soon raced to scenes of the golden trio bound before the father and son pair. "Prove your alliance to me. Kill them." It _should_ have been an easy task but something in his gut told him differently. Needless to say, his insubordination was his demise. His defiance had now landed him in a muggle back alley seeking the refuge of lowly muggle drugs. He knew as he lay on the street he was open to attacks of countless bounty hunters his father sent, however, he almost wished he would be found and disposed of. At least that way, Draco wouldn't be responsible for his own death.

Hours later, Draco came back to his harsh reality. It wouldn't be long before he needed another hit and he set out for a means in which to purchase the substance that numbed him enough to the point where he could stand living. In a sick and twisted way, his severe addiction was the only thing keeping him alive. As long as the needle was there waiting for him, he would always have a reason to go on.

He ventured out in the early twilight of morning. He had the distinct feeling that he was being followed, but between his father's constant attacks and the drug abuse, paranoia had become his shadow. However, this time was different. He knew there was something more to this gut feeling than the constant fear that followed him. He felt as though he was meant to stop and allow the thing following him to come and bring forth his destiny. He slowly turned around to see a dark figure standing in the shadow of the looming, rundown buildings. "I'm not exactly sure how many points should be taken away from Slytherin for your shooting up, however it doesn't really matter at this point as Hogwarts lies in ruins." Draco's mind was not so shriveled that he didn't recognize the distinctive voice of his former potions master and mentor, Severus Snape. "Young man, we have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was in such shock that Snape had found him it took several minutes before he could gather any semblance of words, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh that's promising, you still retain your ability to speak," Snape snidely replied. "I am here to fulfill a mission that you happen to be a part of," he explained vaguely. "Oh then I suppose that means you were sent to kill me. Well, go ahead take your best shot. I suppose I should be honored that my father had a death eater of your ranking sent to finish me off," Draco said in embittered defeat. "After nearly seven years under my instruction, you should know that if I were sent to kill you I would have done it hours ago when you were shooting up. I prefer efficiency over dramatics," Snape indignantly stated. Draco was now confused, "Well I do know that you wouldn't pop up for a cup of tea and a delightful chat so what is it you want from me? If you're not here to kill me then what is it? Shouldn't you be reveling in your position after the war?" he spit at the traitor. Snape's eyes turned dark and he could have quickly turned this point in the conversation into a bitter battle of words but he decided to keep it short, "One could ask you the same question." With this Snape started to travel further down the back alley, his dark black cloak billowing behind him. He sensed that his young ward was still stationary and turned around "That would be your cue to follow me" he said in an irritated tone. Draco rolled his eyes, "I thought you didn't go for dramatics" he mumbled to himself as he began to follow his former professor.

They stood on a street corner waiting for the light to turn when it occurred to Draco that Snape was in the muggle public wearing his uniquely wizard-esque attire. He thought he'd mention something to Snape but upon examination he found that they were standing next to a man who was wearing a suit made entirely out of garbage bags begging for change. "By comparison, I don't really stand out do I?" Snape said, having invaded Draco's mind, "I suppose I don't really fit in here but nobody could convince me that wearing khaki cargo pants are any more appealing." Draco made a mental note to try and keep private thoughts to a minimum. They soon crossed the street and after many blocks they had made their way to a rather dodgy looking building. "This is where you're living?" Draco said disgustedly. Snape arched his eyebrow, "What? Not up to the standards of the box you called home? Or is it too far a walk from your dealer?" Draco took the cut as a cue to shut his mouth and he decided to follow orders. Snape silently led Draco up the stairs of the apartment building. Draco had an overwhelming feeling that once he would enter the room his life would be turned upside down once again. Snape slowly opened the door and Draco's instincts were confirmed when he saw two of his former schoolmates sitting at the table that occupied the small kitchen. "Draco, I believe you remember Ron and Hermione." The last time he had seen those two, he had been asked to kill them. The odd thing was he wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that those two were still alive, or that he was still alive. Destiny had once again thrown them together and he had no idea where it would take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt that this was an important moment in his life and that just the right words were needed. Unfortunately, the smartass in him won out."And what is this? Snape's happy fun time club house?" Draco asked with a smirk. "I'm so relieved. For a minute there I had thought you'd grown up" Hermione snipped back. "Oh get off it you mudblood," Draco shot back. At this Ron got out of his chair and menacingly headed towards Draco, "What did you call her?" he asked with vengeance in his voice. Snape headed off Ron just in time to stop the fight in progress. "This is no time to be bickering like children. And you," Snape directed at Draco, "Apologize to Hermione, I don't care how high you are, you will never address her, or anybody for that matter, with that term again." Draco was shocked at Snape's verbal rescue of the young witch but was even more shocked at his use of her first name. He decided not to dwell on it and finally backed down from his defensive demeanor. That annoying voice had started to whisper into his ear again. It was the voice that had high demands and could only be fed by crippling addiction. "We can stay here for a while more but soon we will have to be on the move. Your father will undoubtedly track us here," Snape addressed the small group. "You mean you're still not going to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Draco yelled. He wasn't sure if it was his weariness of being blindly yanked around or his burning desire to sate his appetite for self-destruction. "I will let you know what you need to know at my discretion. In the meantime I suggest you get yourself together. You look like hell," Snape replied arrogantly, "Oh, by the way, there will be no 'field trips' tonight. Everything you _need_ is here. Hermione and Ron will help you keep that in mind," Snape said this giving the two a knowing glance. Everybody knew what Draco really wanted and just as much as they wanted to stop him, he was even more determined get what the devil inside of him craved.

It was now just after dusk and the dark beast that was the red-light district had just awoken. Its usual cast of characters were now inhabiting the streets. Three in particular expelled an aura so black that the darkest of nights would pale in comparison. Their looks were normal enough to pass for regular women of the night, however there was something within them that spelled trouble for anyone who came in contact with them. Unfortunately the next pathetic creature who came into their clutches was a married business man who was looking for time away from his wife and children. "That one," the witch with deep purple hair said in a cold detached tone. As soon as she spoke those two simple words, she and her two sisters descended upon the man's car. "Hey there, are you lost?" The man turned to look out his window and was met with a pair of steely gray eyes that were surrounded by cherry colored hair. Her question was laced with so many more proposals than merely giving him directions. He was deeply disturbed at how spellbound he was but all concerns subsided as she added an enticing smile to the proposal. "No, actually I think I've just found where I'm supposed to be," his reply was filled with an unnatural lust that had suddenly swarmed him, "Do you know what I have in mind?" he asked. "Oh darling, I think I do" she replied with the slightest hint of evil underneath. "I've never really done this before….um, do you want to get in?" He asked shyly. "Oh if this is your first time I want to make sure you remember it. Girls?" She motioned for her two sisters to come closer and the third witch with hair the color of fire poked her head in the passenger window, "Well it looks like you have room for three. The question is do you have the stamina?" she asked winking. The thought of three female bodies all focused on him was too much to turn down and it seemed to him that he couldn't open the door fast enough. All three slinked and they drove off into the night.

The man soon found a darkened back alley and slowed the car to a stop. "So how do we…" the man started but his mouth met the cold finger of the purple haired witch. "Shh, you don't have to talk anymore. We'll take care of you from here," she said as she brought his face to meet hers as if to kiss him. However, he never received that kiss and instead slumped over the witch's shoulder with a long dagger protruding from his back. "Ug if you get blood on my cloak I will hex you," the young witch shrieked. "Violet, calm down. If I got blood on that cloak you should thank me, it's hideous," the red haired witch replied. "You're just jealous, Scarlet," Violet tossed back. "Stop fighting and get the stiff's wallet. We could use some cash," the fire haired witch casually called out. "You do it Ember, I hate touching dead people," Violet squealed again. Ember rolled her eyes and pawed through his coat and found a worn leather wallet. She chuckled as she looked through its contents "Ha, look the dumb bastard had a family," she said as she referenced a picture of a woman with two young children. "I think you're marriage is on the rocks, buddy" she laughed as she patted the back of the dead man. "Why did we have to use this to kill him?" Violet questioned looking at the knife, "I mean, hello! Magic!" she said as she pointed to a purple swirl she conjured up in the palm of her hand. "Because" Scarlet snapped, smacking Violet's bewitched hand, "We can't have the police stuck with a body that has been 'poofed' to death. They're dumb muggles, keep the death simple. Give them a knife in the back and they don't ask too many questions. Besides it's good practice for when we have to dispose of the little Malfoy brat." As soon as Scarlet reminded the coven of their mission they all smiled with a new fervor to complete the task at hand. Draco was next.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the temporary headquarters of the rag tag group of survivors, things had entered into an eerie calm. Snape had left on 'business' as he put it. Vagueness was the name of his game and Draco was sick of playing. He paced about the apartment frantically as if he were caged. In a sense he truly was as Hermione and Ron kept a close watch on the junkie. Draco had been possessed by that calling again and the addicted spirit that took over his body could only wait so long until its appetite demanded to be sated. He knew the place he needed to go, he knew the people he needed to see to get what he craved. The problem was he had two prison guards who wouldn't let him so much as look out the window without going into lockdown. "Alright, so I'm _very_ aware of the fact that I can't go anywhere, but is a little food too much to ask for?" Draco cried out. Hermione's reactionary expression was one of suspicion. No doubt this was some ploy for escape. However, she also knew that Draco_ did_ need something to eat and Ron would still be able to watch him while she fixed something. She rose out of her seat and she fearlessly went face to face with Draco. "Very well, I'll fix you something to eat" she said as she eyed him carefully, "Ron, be sure to watch him." Ron nodded eagerly, happy to have any chance to impress Hermione. Hermione left to the kitchen to try and make some sort of meal out of the meager offerings they had and Ron and Draco were left in the small living room.

'Alright, the girl is out of the way, now I just need to deal with this dunderhead," Draco thought, 'this will almost be too easy.' With Draco's plan in motion he moved to the corner that was adjacent to where Ron was sitting. He made an obvious motion to unzip his fly. "Woah woah woah! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron cried in disgust. "Well I have to go to the bathroom sometime don't I? It's not like you'll let me go to the actual bathroom so I guess I have to make do," Draco snidely replied. "Not like that you will!" Ron retorted. He was taking Draco's bait perfectly. "What's wrong? You want a better view?" Draco laughed. "No! I want NO view you sicko. Go take your 'wand' and do your business in the bathroom," Ron stated thinking he was totally in charge. "Fine, have it your way," Draco shrugged and headed for the bathroom. Ron was very pleased with himself that he had taken charge and in an effort to gain points from Hermione he decided to make her aware of his executive decision. "Hey, Hermione?" Ron called out to the kitchen. "Yeah?" she answered back in a disinterested tone. "I'm just letting you know that I let Draco go to the bathroom. That little twat wanted to piss in the corner," he said with a smirk. Hermione didn't reply, his announcement was only met with the sound of dropping dishes. Hermione ran into the living room. "You did what? How could you be that stupid! There's a bloody window in there!" she yelled. This wasn't the reception Ron was expecting and the reality of the situation hit him suddenly. The both ran to the bathroom expecting to find Draco mid-escape. Their expectation wasn't met, however, when they found themselves staring at an empty bathroom and an open window.

Meanwhile, the trio known as the Coven of Rall were finishing up their business with their most unfortunate client. Clad in dark variations of purples, reds and black, they blended into the darkness of night. The only thing that gave them away was the evil glow to their eyes. They had managed to drag the body out of the car they had recently taken into possession, and he lay sprawled out on the side of the road. Ember was hovering over the knife that protruded from his back and cast a spell on the handle. "What are you doing?" Scarlet asked in an angry tone. "Relax," Ember replied, "I'm going to leave the wife's fingerprints on the knife. I figure without a husband around she'll need something like death row to keep her occupied." Violet perked up at the idea of this, "Oh! Not to mention those kids will have a really great time in therapy!" she stated and ended with a surge of laughter. Ember joined her in this giggling spell but it was soon interrupted by a crash of lightening that originated at the hands of Scarlet. "While you two are playing your little childhood games, the subject of our mission could be getting further and further away," Scarlet yelled as her eyes took on a glow of intense anger, "I don't know if you two remember anything about the deal we made with Lucious, but if we don't follow through we're history! Am I to understand that wasting time on silly little side games is more important than your very existence? We have a means of transportation now, let's get down to business." Her sisters' laughter died down and each turned solemn as they remembered the expiration date of their contract with Lucious. Without a second thought they got into the car and made their way through the city in search for their prey.

Scarlet drove with an intensity that almost scared her two sisters. Violet, in the passenger seat decided to turn on the radio. The car was soon filled with a blasting _Walking On Sunshine_. "Oh! I love this song!" Violet squealed as she started to sing along. "Okay I'm sorry, this is just a little too out of character for me" Ember said disgusted at the song. She zapped the radio and _Walking On Sunshine_ was replaced withACDC's_ Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_. "Oh now _this_ is more appropriate, isn't it girls?" Even Scarlet had to smile at the choice of song. Her smile grew even larger when she saw a blonde haired young man navigating the streets out of the corner of her eye. She turned up the song

"_Dirty deeds and the done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and the done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and the done dirt cheap"_

"Ladies, we have work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note - I must admit that I've gotten quite swept up in this story. In the previous chapter I had been inspired by ACDC (obviously) and I hope I'm going in an interesting direction. Reviews are much appreciated! Once again, I don't own any of these characters (except the coven of rall)

"Well well, if it isn't my best customer. Here for the usual?" were the words that slipped out of the rotten toothed mouth of Draco's dealer. As much as Draco sought the refuge of drugs he couldn't bring himself to even look into the thug's eyes. He _should_ be able to purchase the drugs like he had been doing for four years. He_ should_ be able to shoot up without thinking of anyone but his self. However, he felt an odd tugging of shame as the transaction was made. He knew that Snape obviously was counting on him for something but he should know better than to depend on an addict. As Draco left with his goods he was left feeling a new level of self hatred. He had somehow found a way to take his addiction to a whole new low, only he didn't feel this was an accomplishment worth celebrating.

He thought the self-loathing would be his only problem of the night, but the night would prove to him how agonizingly wrong he was. "You know, I've heard that shit is bad for you," a cold female voice said distantly. Draco looked around to match a body with the voice but failed. Just then Scarlet emerged from the shadows, "Or didn't you hear?" she finished her question coolly. "Yeah, hugs not drugs," Violet purred as she joined the ambush. Draco didn't know what to expect but categorized them as the ordinary creepy street walkers and decided to brush them off, "Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind," he mumbled as he backed away and turned around. His escape was halted by the sudden appearance of Ember. "Oh but surely your _daddy_ must be worried about you. Surely this isn't what he envisioned for his pride and joy," she said almost hissing. At the mention of his father Draco knew he hadn't come upon a random group of girls. They knew his past and they had no doubt been sent by his father. He immediately began analyzing the situation as the vindictive huntresses trapped their victim. He tried to break for a space between two of them but was only met with the heel of Violet's shoe. His hand went to the assaulted part of his face as he fell backwards. Ember and Scarlet began to corner their weakened prey while Violet was inspecting the shoe that had just made contact with Draco's face. "Stop looking at your goddamn shoe. Who cares if something got on it! Get over here!" Scarlet yelled. Violet sighed at the sight of her dirtied shoe and joined her sisters.

Draco looked up at the glowing evil eyes that surrounded him and only hoped his death would be quick. He brought his arm up over his eyes in a last ditch effort to shield himself but just as before his eyes were covered he saw a flash of black cloth and a blinding green light that tossed the coven back. Curious as to whom his savior was he looked behind him and was met with the image of Severus Snape. He stood defensively with his wand in hand. "Imagine that, Professor Snape engaging in silly wand waving," Draco said out of breath. Snape looked down annoyed, "It's truly amazing. You're one second away from death and you still manage to be a smug little bastard," he replied. With the coven temporarily subdued, Snape grabbed Draco by the arm and apparated back to the apartment.

Before Draco could even register where he had just been taken, he was the receiver of a stern talking from Snape. "If you EVER get yourself into a situation again where I have to use magic to save you, you can be SURE that I won't be there. We are in the muggle world now and our safety demands an extremely limited use of magic," he yelled. Draco _should_ have left it at that and stayed silent, but he learned that his actions this night were quite the opposite of what he _should_ be able to do. "You know, fine! That's just bloody fine! If you haven't noticed, I've turned myself into a husk of a wizard. I can't be depended on and am worth nothing to whatever cause you've wrapped yourself up in. If you're not there to save me then who the fuck cares? I certainly don't. At least my father sent three women to be my last images in life," he said with a sneer. The yelling match had stirred Ron and Hermione from their sleep and they quietly watched from a distance. "I can't believe you've turned to this defeatist attitude. I expect more from you," Snape said in a tone that implied he had much more to add on. However, he was interrupted as Draco began to lay into him. "NO! That's the thing you're not getting. I'm TIRED of people expecting me to be certain things. It's been this same way since I was a child and I'm sick of it. I am supposed to be the ideal Slytherin, I am supposed to be the perfect son, I am supposed to be the heir to a cause that I don't even think is right! Everybody expects me to be this wizard that I'm not and no matter what I do or how fast I run, I'll never catch up to this wizard you have me pegged to be. Even if I am some loser junkie, at least it's MY choice!"

Draco was almost in tears by the end of his angry rant and the last remaining shred of his pride kept them back. Snape could see that this outburst was sincere in its agony and his expression softened. Even if Hogwarts was gone, he was still Draco's elder and must provide wisdom and guidance. "Draco," Snape started, Draco was startled at Snape's use of his first name and gentle tone. "I realize that you are not your father and you may not be whom I expect you to be. However, we do need you. Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and myself have managed to escape the long cruel grasp of your father and it is our goal to round up as many like minded survivors as we can. We have chosen to take up this cause to restore the wizarding world to its former glory. You are faced with that choice now. I can't force you to join us, but I can trust that you're a good enough young man to make the right choice for you." Draco sat, letting it all sink in. He had just been saddled with a serious dilemma, but at the same time was happy that he for once, had a choice in his destiny. "I'll let you sleep on it. In the meantime you really should wash up and get some rest," Snape added as he left the room for the area they had set up as their sleeping quarters. Hermione could sense the vulnerability within Draco and stepped up to aid him. "Here, I still have the food I prepared for you earlier," she said. Draco was surprised that there was no resentment in her voice. She should have been furious that he had taken advantage of her trust but she was only warm. "Thank you," he managed to get out meekly. He sat down to a plate full of noodles and while it was meager it was more fulfilling to his soul. Someone was caring for him. He didn't realize that someone was also glaring at him with eyes that spoke of soaring heights of anger. That certain someone was Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

The coven of rall is mine but the rest is not. My characters are just on a playdate with J.K. Rowling's.

A garbage can flew into the air and the loud bang of its crash was met with the sound of a cat meowing as it ran to avoid being hit. The person responsible for this was now looking for something else to kick in anger. "That little brat was right here! We had him!" Scarlet cried out as she gave the garbage can another kick. Her two sisters looked on, knowing they were in for a night of even more intense bashing about. Scarlet was a witch who was void of emotion 99 percent of the time. This made the cards life had dealt her easy to deal with. However, if there was one thing she couldn't handle, it was failure. Violet opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a side glance from Ember that read 'now is not the time.' Scarlet turned around to face her sisters but their private meeting was cut short when thye felt a pull on their bodies.

The muggle world around them began to fade and found they had been conjured to Lucious Malfoy's great room. However, nowadays he preferred to be addressed as Lord Malfoy. The wizarding world was his and he needed to have a little chat with his bounty hunters. His cold unfeeling eyes were only rivaled by the three pairs that were staring back at him now. He began to pace back and forth in front of the trio as they prepared themselves for an angry speech. "If I am not mistaken there was a time before history was recorded that every unspeakable pain and agonizing torture were all at the hands of the Coven of Rall. Three witches with an insatiable appetite for destruction and chaos made sure that no muggle nor wizard got through life without some terrible tragedy. There was a time when evil was synonymous with your legend. The black death is your pièce de résistance," he said smoothly with a wicked smile. This soon faded as he finished, "All of this is to your credit and when I go out of my way to bring you back to existence, your prove you can't handle a pathetic 22 year old junkie?" he boomed in a voice that struck fear into the hollow holes where the coven's hearts should have been.

As Lucious recounted all of the coven's accomplishments Scarlet felt a strong desire to defend their record. There was no way she would let this simple wizard mar their record because some wizard had unexpectedly come to the rescue of his bratty son. If Lucious wanted to play hardball, Scarlet was more than happy to step up to bat. "It's not our fault that somebody else out there wants him alive. You failed to make that fact evident to us," she said holding back the rage that was stirring beneath the surface. Lucious managed to stand his ground on the outside, but inside he had the distinct feeling he was face to face with the devil. "What do you mean?" he asked in a tone that made it clear he himself was not aware there were those willing to protect his son. "We were about to beat the living shit out of the twat when some big nosed vampire guy comes sweeping in waving a wand around. Before we knew it he and the runt were gone," Ember added. "Yeah he was hot too" Violet mindlessly contributed to the conversation. "Shut up, Violet," Ember groaned rolling her eyes. Lucious had no time for silly bickering between sisters, it seemed a former colleague of his was still alive and still causing him trouble.

He recomposed the sense of suave evilness that was his signature and addressed his hired help with a malicious grin, "Ladies, I feel I do owe you an apology. I am dreadfully sorry that snarky bat got in your way. If it should happen again, please do not hesitate to use him as practice for disposing of my son. I am confident you will be able to fulfill your mission admirably." Ember rolled her eyes at this act, Scarlet arched her eyebrow in suspicion and Violet stared at the evil lord with a dreamy far away look in her eyes. "If that's all you have for us we'll be on our way," Ember spat at him as she passed by and apparated back to the muggle world. Violet followed suit but added a flirtatious wave as she left. Scarlet stayed behind only a moment to remind Lucious of one important fact, "We may be employed by you, but just remember that there are certain consequences when you make a deal with the devil." She gave him one last cold look over and joined her sisters in the muggle world. Lucious was confident that his problems would soon be taken care of but Scarlet's last words were still haunting the back of his mind.

There's a lot I want to accomplish in this story and I feel I may be in over my head but I shall continue in hopes I get it all sorted out. Have no fear, the romantic sparks will soon fly!


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the rundown apartment Draco was in for one of the worst nights of his life. The drug he abused had not been administered and it was now his addiction's turn to abuse him. His return to the sober world would prove to be a baptism of fire. As the effects of withdrawal took hold of his fragile and emaciated body, he felt death was waiting on his side. Fortunately for him he had an angel in Hermione on his other side. Tremors surged through his body as though his addiction was ransacking every corner of his being for any signs of the drug, but Hermione was there to calm him. His stomach convulsed violently and the meal he had consumed earlier was thrown out yet his insides continued to churn looking for something else in his stomach to expel. It got to a point where Draco thought the only thing left in his body was his soul and he even felt that too was being ripped out, but Hermione was there to make sure he stayed hydrated. His temperature was on a wild ride that traveled to fevers that rivaled the deepest pits of hell and chills that matched the coldness of his father's heart, but Hermione was there to accommodate his extreme temperatures, alternating a cool rag between a warm one. His mind flashed from early childhood Christmases to his recent escape from his father. However, between every memory that his mind randomly threw at him was Hermione's concerned face hovering above his own. He would not remember much of that night but her deep compassion and infinite patience would leave a lasting impression on him.

As hours went by, Draco seemed to be getting worse. Hermione left his side momentarily to seek advice from Snape but found he was gone. No doubt he was off on 'business' as he had been doing more frequently. She knew he was surely doing something to help their cause but she cursed the poor timing of the situation. She had been left with strict instructions to stay in the apartment. Venturing outside could not be risked when the Coven of Rall was on the prowl. Draco had a better chance of surviving withdrawal than going toe to toe with the evil trio. This restriction left taking Draco to the hospital of her list of options. She then ran to her small suitcase that held the little belongings she had left. She looked over her shoulder to find Ron was in a deep sleep. Sure that she wouldn't be caught, she extracted her beloved wand from the bottom of the suitcase. It had been so long since she had the chance to use it and despite the direness of the situation she took great delight in being able to use her talents once again. With the stealth of a cat, she made her way back to Draco's side. She strategically cupped her hand over the end of her wand to minimize the light that would be released. She whispered a healing spell and watched with wonder as the violent symptoms of withdrawal released their grip on Draco. The last image he took in before he finally fell into a deep sleep was Hermione smiling warmly. She reveled in his temporary recovery. Her smile dropped suddenly when she realized she was excited that she had just alleviated Draco Malfoy of pain. She rationalized it as excitement that she still had her magic touch and turned to fall asleep on the modest cot adjacent to Draco.


End file.
